


Trapped

by asakuracchi



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bad Days, Gen, References to Depression, inspired from Bobby's new song please stream at youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuracchi/pseuds/asakuracchi
Summary: It's gonna be okay.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to channel all this feelings. This one is a rushed fic, sorry for the errors. Also this is my first work for iKON, yay! Don't forget to stream Bobby's new song and Jinhwan's cover and Hanbin's demo.

A dark tunnel.

  
That’s all Bobby could see at the moment. He felt trapped and even though he’s known as the happy virus in their group, Bobby just surrendered at the darkness that’s currently enveloping him. A dark tunnel with no way out.

  
He flipped his body to the other side, maybe for the thousandth time that night. He knew it’s no use. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep anyway. With all those nightmares haunting him the past months, Bobby didn't even want to fall asleep.

  
Bobby used to try everything to battle the occasional dark tunnel that trapped him from time to time. He tried crying it out. He tried lashing it out. He tried ignoring it altogether. The tunnel just wouldn’t go away completely. Nowadays he just accepted it and waited for it to pass. He couldn’t see any light nor the end of the tunnel.

  
A soft knock in his door distracted him from his muddled brain.

“Bob?” A soft voice following not long after. Calling his name.

  
Bobby didn’t bother to answer or move his body to the door, the caller let himself in anyway.

  
“Sorry. Were you sleeping?” the small figure asked. Bobby stayed silent. His gesture worried the intruder. He approached his bed, sitting on the edge, keeping a distance as if he’s scared Bobby would run away if he’s too close.

  
“You haven’t eaten anything since yesterday.”

  
That’s not a question. So Bobby made no attempt to answer. The shorter male sighed, lifting his hand to caress Bobby’s messy hair.

  
“I know something is wrong. Please tell me.”

  
Well, that’s a first. Usually when his friends caught him acting like this they would have just stopped at ‘you can tell me if you want’. Nothing surprising, though. As this is his eldest _hyung_. The one who had been by his side since the very first time.

  
Bobby noticed that the eldest was keeping an eye on him since the first time his symptoms started. He never really talked about it with him, but Bobby noticed every single gesture the eldest made to help him cheer up, even the tiniest attempt didn’t escape his eyes.

  
Realizing Bobby probably didn’t have the intention to speak, the eldest just sighed again. Except this time he laid himself beside Bobby, pulling the younger into a hug while continue caressing his hair.

  
“You know you have me, right?” he whispered softly. “And Hanbin, and Yunhyeong, and Donghyuk. Heck, even Junhoe and Chanwoo, when they’re not being childish pricks they are.”

  
That caught him off guard, Bobby let out a little smile. The eldest obviously couldn’t see it, since Bobby’s face were snugged tightly at his chest.

  
“You’re not alone. I wish you’d know that.”

  
Bobby knew. Of course, he knew that. He just didn’t want to burden his friends with unnecessary personal stuff like this.

  
“And it’s never a burden when a friend is asking for help. That’s what friends are for.” The eldest continued talking while rubbing circles on his back.

  
For the first time in forever, Bobby felt like a ten kilograms weight had been lifted off his chest. He exhaled and let his body relax in Jinhwan’s embrace.

  
“It’s gonna be okay. I’m here for you. We’re here for you.”

  
Finally, _finally_ , Bobby could see a ray of light at the end of the tunnel. He let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding, and suddenly his eyes are burning and his tears started to flow hard.

  
“Shhh. It’s okay. Let it out.” Jinhwan tightened his embrace, rubbing his hands on the younger’s back. Bobby grabbed his shirt and let himself cry his eyes out on the eldest’s chest.

  
They stayed like that for a while, until Bobby’s hard sobs simmered down to small hiccups. Then Jinhwan sang softly in his ears.

  
“ ** _Come rest your bones with me._**  
**_Come rest your bones._**  
**_Come rest your bones with me._**  
**_Come rest your bones._** ”

  
Bobby started feeling weight in his eyelids and this time he didn’t have to worry. He knew he wouldn’t have any single nightmare that night. Jinhwan’s small back protecting him from any malice this world had.

  
He knew he had a long way to go, to get out from the dark tunnel. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to get out completely. But at least he could see its end now.

  
It’s gonna be okay.


End file.
